Suka Duka Polisi
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Daiki tidak tahu. Hari ini sukanya lebih kecil daripada duka. Pulang bertugas, Daiki selalu membayangkan alangkah nyamannya berbaring di atas ranjang seempuk awan. Bukan disambut wajah masam laki-laki penderita absolute syndrome. Cat's eyes memicing tajam. Tangan dilipat rapi di depan dada. Request by Akashiki Kazuyuki.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Parody/Humor/Romance/Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AoAka**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ ** ** _I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Akashiki Kazuyuki._****_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Suka Duka Polisi**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tahu suka dukanya jadi polisi? Jika sedang jaga, paling jengkel kalau ada tamu ngotot. Ngaku ditipu, tapi sendirinya mau dijanji banci.

"Pak, bapak dengerin saya, 'kan?"

"Iya, saya dengar." Dengar saja, tidak disimak. Daiki Aomine diam-diam memasang _earphone_ di telinga kiri, topi tugas dipakai agak miring biar tertutupi.

Laki-laki usia kepala dua masih betah curhat. Katanya kasus penipuan, di mata Daiki, persoalan utama dia bujang lapuk terobsesi nikah. Nahas selalu ditolak, sampai tidak sadar ditipu bencong saking baper pingin belaian.

"Terus, ya, Pak ...!" Yang merasa korban masih mau meraung, curhat sedemikian rupa, korban betulan lelah dijadikan wadah pelipur lara.

"Masa saya diomelin cuma gara-gara mengambilkan sempak tetangga! Saya kan baik hati dan tidak sombong! Pacar saya langsung nampar! Belum tiga hari sudah minta putus!"

Daiki tersenyum pahit. Mau ketawa, tapi takut dosa. Tanpa berkomentar, mengulurkan kepalan tangan, bahu lawan bicara ditepuk-tepuk simpati. Dalam hati menghitung waktu, kapan bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

Duka sebagai polisi tidak cuma melayani warga yang kesulitan. Persoalan berikutnya, susah membagi waktu kerja. Kalau mau diumpamakan, kerja setengah hari, enam jam lagi di perjalan, sisanya buat tidur.

Pernah curi-curi waktu tidur selagi kerja, tahu-tahu inspektur datang menendang kursi. Pemikiran Daiki bahwa, jadi polisi itu membanggakan, harus dicabut seketika. Lelah bukan cuma otot, hati juga lelah!

Akhir-akhir ini, Daiki sering bertanya-tanya. Standar putus asa manusia itu bagaimana? Sebesar apa? Kenapa makin banyak rakyat yang menangis pilu meminta bantuan kendati cuma memergoki suami/istri poligami sama kucing atau anjing?

Dipikir tugas polisi itu obat cocol luka?

Jangan bilang nanti muncul teroris berhati penuh kebencian pada tim bubur tidak diaduk.

Tapi, Daiki tidak tahu. Hari ini sukanya lebih kecil daripada duka. Pulang bertugas, Daiki selalu membayangkan alangkah nyamannya berbaring di atas ranjang seempuk awan.

Bukan disambut wajah masam laki-laki penderita absolute syndrome. _Cat's eyes_ memicing tajam. Tangan dilipat rapi di depan dada.

Makhluk satu ini kenapa?

Baru saja melepas sepatu, sudah ditatapi mata bengis. Daiki berdiri lesu di ambang pintu. Kepala pusing, kantuk ogah _move on._ Beban tas di bahu sudah berat jadi tambah berat.

Pria itu sudah mau masuk, tapi Akashi tunggal tak mau hengkang dari jalan. Dengan enggan, tengkuk digaruk-garuk. Diamnya Seijuurou di teras depan adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari hari biasa.

"Ada apa?"

Seijuurou diam saja—tunggu, cuma perasaan Daiki saja atau ada hawa-hawa angker mengancam?

Jidat mantan kapten bertoleransi rendah bolehlah terlipat. Netra bulat namun tajam menampaikan sorot tidak suka. Ya, ampun, ekspresinya dikontrol dong, tulung.

Ayolah, Akashi-sama, Jangan menambah mawut _kokoro_ Daiki, dia sudah lelah.

Desau napas panjang mengudara. Manik biru malam melirik setengah hati hetero seram. "Ada apa, Akashi? Aku capek. Aku mau mandi, makan, dan tidur."

Kemungkinan lelah Daiki bisa menular. Karbon dioksida dibuanh kasar lewat mulut. Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou melengos ke dapur.

Lah?

Pipi digaruk bingung. "Kenapa dia?"

Bukannya kepo, Daiki pilih cuek mengangkat bahu.

Sebelum makan, mandi dulu. Daiki asal melepas seragam, dibuang ke lantai. Tidak apa, nanti ada yang membersihkan, kok.

Urat nadi bertimbulan makin tebal di pipi. Kelereng dwiwarna memicing jengkel. Baju-baju bau dipungut. Kesal lantai sudah wangi malah dinodai bau keringat.

Hati Seijuurou sudah gelap, kini paras ikutan menghitam.

Napas lelah dihembus gusar.

"Daiki, sudah kubilang jangan asal buka baju. Masukkan di keranjang!"

Di dalam kamar mandi, Daiki menyahut.

/ _Apah? Nasi sudah matang? Tunggu, shampo punyamu kupakai, ya!_ /

Seragam bau diremas jengkel tangan perkasa. "Bajumu kubilang!"

/ _Hah? Tidak dengar, nih! Pakai shower!_ /

Lelah batin, Seijuurou memilih ke dapur habis memasukkan asal seragam Daiki ke bak cuci.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Daiki menghambur ceria ke dapur. Meringis kecewa tidak menemukan satu pun piring berisi makanan.

Dicari-cari pemilik kepala merah. _Roommate_ malah cuek menonton televisi.

"Oi, Akashi, mana makan malamku?"

Disahut jutek. "Tidak ada."

Daiki mengerutkan kening. "Judes banget. Kau ini kenapa, sih? Dari aku pulang, cemberut terus. PMS seperti Satsuki?"

 _Kesimpulan dari mana itu?_

Batin Akashi tunggal mencelos. Tak lagi konsen menonton berita, Seijuurou mengurut jidat.

"Daiki, kau memaksaku mengangkat jari tengah."

Masih tidak peka, Daiki Aomine menguap lebar sambil menggaruk perut dari balik kaos hitam. Kaki panjang diayun ke depan sofa.

Kepalang jengkel, dengan penuh kejujuran, Seijuurou mengaku.

"Daiki ...," celetuk Seijuurou, "kau itu kalau pulang seharusnya jam berapa?"

"Heh?" Daiki berjongkok di depan Seijuurou. Jam pulang? Kok tanya?

"Kayak biasa, shift sampai jam lima."

"Ini jam berapa?"

Diam dulu melihat jam. Hm ...

"Jam sebelas."

"Pagi atau malam?"

"Ya, malam. Masa bintang munculnya siang. Kejeniusanmu berkurang, Akashi?"

Malah meledek dia.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Seijuurou. Dalam hati, ia mendongkol dengan keterusterangan Daiki. Dada diusap-usap. Tahan. Tahan.

"Kenapa? Jangan bermuka sengit begitu. Mau minta cium? Jangan kayak kemarin. Cuma dikecup, pipiku ditampar. Nih, bekasnya masih ad—"

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, bilah tajam melesat nyaris mengenai pipi merah bekas telapak tangan. Andai gerak refleks Daiki lelet, matanya betulan bakal buta permanen.

Sontak menjatuhkan diri. Terhempas di lantai. Jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi agak terlentang. Sumpah serapah disembur efek kaget.

Tapi Seijuurou belum selesai.

Dia berdiri, angkuh mengangkat dagu. Entah sisi kompromi sudah terlanjur terkikis, tega saja Seijuurou mengangkat kaki.

Selangkangan jadi sasaran injak penuh cinta.

 _HELP_!

Mata membelalak lebar. Menjerit kuat-kuat. Daiki histeris diserang ngilu luar biasa.

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu kalau pulang telat lagi."

" _GOD DAMN_ —ARGH! AKASHI! HEI!"

"Diam. Malam-malam tidak boleh ribut. Tetangga sudah pada tidur."

"DURHAKA KAU! BURUNGKU! SIAL! ARGH!"

Televisi dimatikan. Tak acuh, Seijuurou hengkang ke kamar.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
